Shy Lovers
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: Alpha and Omega version of a true story. So, Humphrey met Kate when they are freshmen in Jasper high and become friends. They hang out a lot before falling in love with each other for reasons and become boyfriend and girlfriend. They work their way up with their relationship locked on, but obstacles are in their way due to shyness and fears
1. First Love

**So this is a true story about my life when I MET MY BEAUTIFUL LADY since I wrote TJOTL with all the** **passion beautiful love and goeyness that made you all melt, so I decided to write my story that I won't FUCKING forget.  
Btw, Im not gonna give out me and my girl's last name because I DON'T LIKE SHARING THE NAMES TO STRANGERS! Anyways, good luck reading this!**

The stars goes down. The sun comes out, and all that counts is...a guy going to high school on the first day. Yep, that dude is sleeping on his comfy little bed name Humphrey Foster with his awesome room, in the basement.

His house is just a one story house with a basement. Classic like really the house is just a one story with a basement and a backyard. His parents are busy people, so he's most likely home alone all the time.

Then, Humphrey's digital clock began ringing. There was a Pomeranian dog with copper fur mixed in with white and black fur. She began barking, letting her owner know that it's time to wake up. Anthros and Dogs do understand each other. The difference is the language.

Humphrey began to yawned before rubbing his eyes. The dog began licking his face and it made him smiled. "Alright BonBon, I'll let you run around the front yard" he said laughing.

BonBon barked at him before wagging her tail.

Humphrey stood up from his bed, out of the room and out of the house with BonBon behind him. As soon as he got outside, he heard birds chirping happily in the trees, the sound of water rushing down the coursing river, and the fresh air of nature.

'Ahh living in the mountains are amazing' said Humphrey in his mind as he watches his dog sniffing around before peeing or pooping at the bushes. He watched his dog perked her ears as she looked down the street. Humphrey stood up and began walking towards her.

Whenever she did that, she might saw something that she wanted bark at or wanted to meet new people. When he walked up to her, he saw a very beautiful woman walking towards the dog.

Humphrey can't even move. His eyes were wide and his whole body went limp. The girl have tan fur with a white underbelly, amber eyes, and a perfect body that a role model's wish to have.

The girl smiled as BonBon tried to jump in her arms. "Hi she greeted her happy before petting her. BonBon panted happily before laying on her back as the girl giggled while rubbing her belly. "Awww she's cute. What's her name" she asked. Humphrey could hardly speak. He had no idea what to say but answering her question unconsciously.

"H-Her name is BonBon" he answered. "Aww that's a cute name" she replied happily.

She petted her for several seconds before standing up. "Well I gotta go. Hopefully I can see your dog again after school" she said smiling at him. "Yeah" said Humphrey dreamily. She then walked off with her back facing towards him.

Humphrey then widened his eyes. She was wearing a gray backpack. His brain began to process through about her going to high school or going to middle school. He could never know because you can't tell younger people's age at their looks.

Speaking of school or looks, Humphrey then picked up BonBon before running towards the house in a flash with a smile on his face. "I gotta see which school she is going to" he said to himself. He then put his dog on the ground before rushing downstairs immediately and began wearing some clothes to impress a girl.

He then looked at himself in the mirror with a collared blue shirt and black jeans. Humphrey paused and looked over his drawer to see his gray T-shirt and black shorts with white symbol of Nike on the side.

He remembered his friend told him that he looked good in that style. He was not sure about it since he believed most girls love men wearing nice clothes due to some tips on the internet.

Humphrey decided to give a try before changing it.

He looked himself at the mirror again. He sighed. "Screw it. I'm going to give it a try" he said before grabbing his socks, phone, and backpack with school supplies to school.

"Bye BonBon" he said giving her a treat after walking out of his room. BonBon happily took the treat out of his hand before began chewing it up.

Humphrey then grabbed his house key, walked outside of his house before locking his door and walking down the path. He had a collared bluetooth earbuds around his neck, so he put them on and began listening to some catchy music or something good.

Humphrey can't wait to see that beautiful girl that he just seen. He feels like he need to go to the hospital to check his heart because he was sure that his heart stopped a full minute when he saw the girl that he just met.

"Am I in love" he asked himself. He knows that this is not even the feeling that a boy had a crush. This is the feeling when a boy fall in love with a girl.

Humphrey paused his music and began running to school. Jasper Senior High School.

 _Dancing Dancing Dance as you dance. Break up the rut which someone has drawn._

 **Humphrey (TheRavenMocker) Kate (Mrs. Raven)**

 _Dancing Dancing Vibrantly dancing and screaming to the sound of the heartbeat. Baby Baby. Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh_

 **Shy Lovers**

Humphrey stopped running before taking a break right in front of the school, panting from running.

"Jesus Christ" he said to himself.

"Humphrey" someone called out his name. He looked up and saw his best friend Salty. "Salty" he asked.

"Yep, that's me" said Salty smiling. "How'd you been bro?"

"Ehh, nothing much. By the way, did you see that hot girl going inside the school." Humphrey perked his ears when he said that. He looked at him with a big smile on his face. "The one with tan fur and beautiful eyes?" Salty nodded his head, making Humphrey smiled even more. Salty noticed this before smiling. "Let me guess, you've already seen her and fell in love with her" he asked making him blush before shaking his head rapidly.

"No way in my fucking life bro. She's too good. Wayyy too good for me."

"Shut up, let's go inside and wait for instructions" he said walking towards the main door. "Wait what" said Humphrey catching up to him. "Well we're freshmen duh. They're going to give us a tour guide since we don't know where to go anyways."

"True. By the way, where is Shakey and Mooch."

"Slacking off because they're tired from listening the same instructions since middle school."

"That's only once."

"I know, which is stupid" said Salty rolling his eyes around. When they passed through the main door, they headed to the lunchroom due to the sign for freshmen. Humphrey looked around, trying to see if he can find the girl. He spotted her standing in the corner looking around. He still can't believe that girl is so beautiful that it makes his heart stopped for a minute again.

Salty looked at his best friend who is turning to pale and staring at the beautiful girl non-stop. "Bruh, you need to breathe man before you die and will never had the chance with that girl" he said shaking him to break his trance. "Well she looks lonely, and so beautiful" Humphrey replied dreamily.

"Well go talk to her."

Humphrey widened his eyes when he said that. "What no way dude. I'm not going to bother her."

"Well how did you met her anyways?"

"When I took my dog outside and says that my dog is cute."

"Then she's most likely not gonna get bothered by you anyways. Didn't karate or whatever taught you to have confidence? I heard girls like boys with confidence." Salty smiled when he said that as Humphrey's ears perked up and so his tail. "Yeah that's what I thought. Go talk to her" he said pushing him.

Humphrey began slowly walking towards her. Before he had the chance to approach her, he was saved by the president student speaking. 'DAAAMN IT' his mind screamed at him.

* * *

After the senior leader students showed the freshmen around, they start going to their first class when the seniors handed their schedules to them.

"Okay, Earth science, Team Sports, Algebra, Study hall, lunch, Language Arts, Social Studies, and Fitness" said Humphrey reading it to himself.

Good thing about high school. Every subjects are in one place around the school, so Humphrey knows where he's going. When he enter the class, he saw the same girl sitting at back of the class. She looked over and began to noticed him before waving at him.

Humphrey smiled before walking towards her and sat down right next to her.

"Hi" she said pulling her hand out for a handshake. "H-Hi" said Humphrey moving towards her hand before making contact with it.

The girl gasped and quickly pulled her hand back. Humphrey's smile disappeared across his face. "What's wrong" he said thinking that he hurt her.

"Oh nothing. It's just...I had never touch a boy's hand before" she said blushing. Humphrey widened his eyes, staring at her for a long time. She starts to noticed it before snapping her fingers right in front of his face.

"Don't stare. That's mean" she said giggling.

"Oh, my bad" said Humphrey rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, what's your name" she asked. "Oh, Humphrey Foster."

"Kate Collins. Nice to meet you."

 **I STILL REMEMBERED HOW I MET MA GIRL AND I'M THE HAPPIEST ANIMAL IN THE FUCKING WORLD GUYS. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Well this story is going to be fucking easy cause I don't have to think, or maybe I will. This story is going to be a blast, and the next chapter will be released once Student's Dream is finish, and that's the reason why I started a new story. Something that is easy to be honest. OHH BOI, I can feel the love getting stronger inside meh stomach. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker, be a raven. Mock the raven, we'll see you on the next flight.**


	2. Friendship is the Way

Humphrey kept staring at Kate for a while in class after they greeted each other. He still can't believe that he's talking to a girl. THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL HE HAD EVER SEEN!

Kate looked at him and Humphrey looked away.

Kate looked back at the teacher before glancing at Humphrey. She wanted to start a conversation, but she didn't want to ruin the teacher's instructions. Most freshmen are getting bored and almost fell asleep. They already know the rules when they go to school and Humphrey finally knew the reason why. It's the same rules since Elementary school. No fighting, no bullying, show respect. Blah Blah Blah.

After a few minutes, the teacher decided to tell us to make a name-tag. He gave us some papers and Humphrey start folding it and began writing his name before drawing on it.

He looked at Kate's name tag and saw her drawing some kind of like mountains. He realized something about her, so he is the first one who started the conversation between them.

"You like going to the mountains" he asked. Kate looked up and smiled. "Yeah. I never got the chance to be honest. I always watch videos about explorers going hiking in the mountains. It looked so much fun. Much funner than living in a big giant city" she said feeling disappointed. Humphrey looked down at the table and began to think.

From what he heard, girls like it when boys ask them to go some places.

Humphrey wanted to give it a try. He looked at Kate before speaking. "Do you want to go up in the mountains with me" he asked. Kate smiled widely. "Yes, of course."

Humphrey smiled back. "Good, but we have to pick out which day we wanted to go."

"How about Saturday" Kate asked. "Sounds good" he said smiling.

* * *

During lunch, Humphrey was testing out on his locker.

"Let's see. 4, 6, 17 aaaand." He tried opening it, but it didn't work. "What?" Humphrey tried to open his locker ten times, but it failed. Humphrey sighed and left his locker, so he can see what is serving this noon.

While he was walking down the hallway, he was greeted by Kate who walked up to his side. "Hey Humphrey" she said smiling. "Oh hey Kate" he replied back with a smile.

"I've been wanting to go to dollar tree since our school has off campus lunch. Wanna come with me?"

Humphrey blushed a little and looked away. "Um, I'm good Kate" he replied to her shyly. "But it's going to be boring if I walk alone. Plus, Ima get asked out by a bunch of guys instantly. I only want you to...walk with me" she explained nervously with a little blush.

Humphrey saw what she meant before nodding his head. "S-Sure." Kate smiled before wrapping her arms around him. Humphrey instantly blushed and looked around to see multiple guys starting to show jealousy on their faces. "Hey Kate, we should get going" Humphrey suggested. Kate broke the embrace and looked around before understanding what he said. "Okay." And with that, they took off and head to dollar tree that is across the street from the school.

"So what are you going to get" Humphrey asked her. "Well, I think I'm going to get chips. What about you?"

"Probably a drink."

"You're not going to eat" Kate asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Nah" he replied to her.

"Why not?" Humphrey looked down. From Kate and everyone else that he met in high school, all of them didn't know that Humphrey is a martial artist freak for a specific reason. The only people that knew about this beside his family are Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They saw him fight before.

"Well the weird thing is that if I get hungry, my body feels weak and it feels like I just wanted laid down on the floor" he explained.

"Really" Kate asked. Humphrey nodded his head and they arrived at the store. Kate grabbed Barbecue chips and Dr. Pepper and Humphrey just grabbed the same drink as Kate. On their way back, they decided to walk around the school. Just the two of them. Smiling, laughing and telling stories about each other.

"Hey Humphrey?"

"Yes Kate."

"Are you going to get picked up when school ends? I don't want to be alone while walking home" she explained as she gave him a saddened look on her face. Humphrey shook his head his head before explaining about it.

"My family spend their time at work, getting money. There will be no chance that they are going to pick me up."

"Ohhh I see."

Humphrey glanced at her and she was smiling madly. "What got you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Oh maybe it's because you're my best friend." Humphrey widened his eyes when she said that. 'I-I'm her best friend. Wow that is quick.' Humphrey had no idea what to say, but he'll accepted it. 'Friendship is a good start and maybe it is the way to get to know her before asking her out' said Humphrey in his mind.

 **Short chapter but worth it anyways. I just want to make it short because it's so fucking enjoyable for me to remember this moment when it happened to me. Walking home with her is a lot fucking better anyways lol. Next chapter is gonna be filled with love man. LOOVE. YOU HEAR ME! LOVE! DRAGON BALL SUPA IS IN A WEEK AND IM GOING TO JAPAN BOYS AND GALS! Probably next Friday and that is when the movie came out. I'M SO DAMN EXCITED. What did you guys think about my lovely fucking moment with my girl? What will FUCKING happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a guy, share your dicking love with your partner. We'll see you on the next adventure.**


	3. Crush or In Love?

Kate had a feeling that she had never had before. Loneliness. Humphrey has Fitness while Kate have Math for seventh. Kate let out a sighed as the teacher is writing down for the rules.

She sure hated every class because this is some kind of repeatable crap that they've gone through. She also sure did miss Humphrey's company. She enjoyed being around him.

"Hey Kate" someone called her name. Kate blinked her eyes a few times before looking to her right to see her new friend that she made named Sweets.

"What's up Sweets" Kate asked her.

"I've see you hanging out with Humphrey during Lunch. Did you guys met before or something?"

"Um yeah we kind of did before school begins."

"Oh please tell me more." Kate smiled at her.

"Well his cute dog was waiting for me on the side walk. She was so cute, I couldn't help, but petted her. That dog was happened to be owned by Humphrey."

"Ohhhh." Kate nodded her head with a big grin planted across her face, remembering how cute his dog is. Sweets began tog grinned before putting her face closer to hers.

"So what do you think about Humphrey" she asked her.

"Heh? What do you mean" Kate asked. She was confused on which one she is talking about like how she felt for him or what type of person she think he is.

"Well, how did you felt about him?" Kate began to blushed before looking away. "I just met him. There is no such thing as love at first sight" Kate responded to her.

"Oh really. I can tell by the look on Humphrey's face." Kate gasped and stared into an empty space. 'Wait what? No no, that can't be true. I mean, he is cute though, BUT I JUST MET HIM!'

"Oh Kate." Kate snapped her mind back to reality to see Sweets smiling madly on her face.

"W-What?"

"I've seen you staring off into space. Does that mean you've already have a crush on him."

"N-No. Like I've said, I've only met him eight or nine hours ago."

"Oh come on."

"Again, I've only met him."

"Kate. You got an hour glass body and what a Cup C or D, and beautiful hair and...and everything. He could have fallen in love with you at first sight."

"I still don't believe it anyways."

* * *

Meanwhile in Fitness, Humphrey was stretching his body, getting ready for warm up. Fitness can be pain in the ass for everybody, but later on; it makes you feel good.

"Alright, you're in fitness class that leads you to an advanced one. You're objective is to run all around the school's property. If everyone handles that easy, we can run up the mountains" said the female coach. Everybody groaned, and Humphrey was surprised that the seniors groaned as well. From what he had heard, this teacher is a complete asshole, but usually she's nice. Humphrey smiled since he can handle it like a boss, not known by everybody.

"On your mark."

Everybody got into a position.

"Get set...Go."

They all sped off. Humphrey watched other students and see how they are doing. Some of them are struggling while most of them are handling it really well. Humphrey smiled a little before increasing his pace and began leading the team. Humphrey knew if the upper class men are here, they will be leading the team, but it seems like he is the leader for now. After running around the school's property, Humphrey was the first one who made it.

He looked behind him and saw nobody. "What the."

He looked up at the hill and saw the others running down one by one.

"Wow." Humphrey looked to his right and saw the coach smiling at him. "Not even breaking a sweat Humphrey?"

"No, I'm used to this kind of stuff" Humphrey replied to her as the others are arriving to their destination.

"Alright guys, you did a great job, but we need to work on getting here on time" she said. Humphrey watched them panting, trying to catch their breaths. He shrugged his shoulders before they head inside.

* * *

The bell began to ring and students were rushing out of the school. Humphrey was just peacefully walking down the sidewalk. He was just looking through his phone, thinking about ordering pizza until Kate come up to his side and scared the living life out of him.

"Hey Humphrey" Kate greeted him as he jumped, loosing his phone out of his hands before grabbing it in a quick pace.

"O-Oh hey Kate. What's up" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, can I just see your dog again" she asked as the school began to disappeared behind them as the walked around the mountain.

"Oh sure. BonBon will happily see you again" said Humphrey smiling. Kate smiled back.

"Thank you very much."

After for a while, Kate and Humphrey didn't talk much. Kate was just staring at the wilderness while Humphrey kept glancing at her. Kate is a very beautiful girl and Humphrey didn't know how to describe how beautiful she is. Kate smiled when she saw Humphrey's house. Humphrey smiled as well before grabbing his key and inserting it into the key hole.

They can hear Humphrey's dog barking for a bit before scratching the door.

"Aww she wanted to see us" she said happily. Humphrey realized something. Girls like dogs. Or something that is cute. Humphrey smiled and knew what he is going to do if she ever tells him when is her birthday or something. But he barely even knows her and Humphrey can tell that she's a great girl that any guy would bow down to their knees.

Humphrey unlocked the door and BonBon came bursting through the opening before licking Kate's face after she sat down. Kate giggled and petted her, making Humphrey smiled. Kate looked up and saw him smiling, making her blushed. Humphrey saw her red face.

"Did I do something wrong" Humphrey asked. Kate jumped a little.

"Ah no you didn't" she said chuckling before her phone starts ringing. "I'm guessing that's my mom." She pulled out her phone and answered the call. It was definitely her mother.

Kate let out a sighed before putting her phone in her pocket.

"Well, I gotta get home and help out my mother" she said feeling disappointed while she continues to pet BonBon.

"It's okay Kate" he said, making her looked up to him. "Remember, we planned a day where we can go up in the mountains."

Kate placed a big grin on her face.

"Oh sweet, can we bring BonBon" she asked.

"Ehh sorry Kate. It's too dangerous for dogs to hike in the mountains."

"Oh I understand."

Humphrey could see that she is not disappointed about it. Kate was completely understand about it.

"Well bye Humphrey. I'll see you tomorrow" she said walking away.

"Bye, be safe" he said.

"I will" Kate replied to him, and with that, she disappeared around the corner. Humphrey let out a sighed before closing the door and walking to his room with his dog following right behind him.

Kate began to hold her chest, feeling her heart throbbing madly whenever she saw Humphrey.

"What is this feeling" she asked herself. "It can't be a crush or love is it?"

 **Well I hope you guys enjoy your Christmas event. Of course I did...way too fucking much. Lol. So the next story I will be updating is Rogue. Now if you guys didn't check it out. You should. It's an Alpha and Omega zombies fanfiction story and you guys will enjoy it. Other than that, PLEASE SHARE THIS STORY TO OTHERS. THIS STORY IS VERY FUCKING PRECIOUS TO ME MATES. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Be a Raven, GET READY FOR A NEW YEAR. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	4. Get to Know you

A new day in the most beautiful town in the country. Jasper. Students are getting ready for school on their second day and first day for Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. On the other hand, they don't like the morning, especially Humphrey.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh uhh. Shut uuup" Humphrey groaned before slamming his hand on his clock. He slowly opened his eyes before quickly closing them when the sun rays appeared in his sight. He covered his eyes and rolled around the bed before getting off.

"Why school? Why" Humphrey whined. He wished that he could go back to middle school. They start middle school at eight AM and ended at three. Humphrey walked out of the room and took a hot shower. He just stood there, enjoying the hot water running along his body. He let his hair rinsed before opening his shampoo and put it in his hair.

Humphrey wanted to enjoy the hot shower a little more, I mean who wouldn't. He sighed before turning it off. He stepped out of the shower and began to put some nice comfy clothes on like shorts and T-shirt. He entered his room, grab his backpack and socks before going up to the main floor of his house.

BonBon was waiting for him upstairs. She stood up happily and began wagging her tail. Humphrey smiled before dropping his backpack and walked towards the front door. BonBon began to scratch the door frame and Humphrey chuckled by her action.

When he opened the door and BonBon rushed outside, he was surprised to see Kate sitting at his door step. Kate yelped in surprise to see BonBon on her lap before licking her face. She began to laugh and fell on her back. Humphrey was surprised. Kate looked up and smiled.

"Well good morning Humphrey" she greeted him.

"Uhh h-hey Kate. I didn't expected to see you here this morning" Humphrey stuttered.

"I know right" she said as she stood up. "I mean, I will come by here every morning sooo."

"Uhhh are you sure? Because in the morning where there's barely any sunlight; every animal roams around near this road" Humphrey explained her worriedly. Kate raised one of her eyebrows and looked at him. Humphrey gulped. "I mean uhhh. I mean like I want you to be safe and don't want you to get hurt." Kate giggled and Humphrey soften his expression.

"You know, you're the first one who worried me that fast after I came here. I really appreciated that." Humphrey widened his eyes. For the first time that he had ever witnessed and do something really good to a girl, she had a huge smile on her face and a little blush on her cheeks. Humphrey smiled widely before quickly looked away when Kate looked at him.

When he did, his eyes landed on his clock, showing that it's six forty five.

"Oh hey look at the time. We need to go" he said. Kate pulled out her phone and looked at it.

"You're right" she replied to him. Humphrey grabbed BonBon and went inside to grab his backpack, sat his dog down and closed the door. He locked the door and began walking with Kate to school.

While they were walking, Kate looked at Humphrey and decided to start a conversation.

"Sooo what will you think about sophomores, juniors and seniors when we get there" she asked.

"Hmmm I don't know" Humphrey replied to her.

* * *

Humphrey went to his second period, which is team sports. He set his backpack down and saw seven people that look way too old for him. They were shooting a basketball to the hoop.

Then, one guy came in with his stuff and his car key. He set them on the ground before glaring at me.

"Hey Freshman, if you touch my stuff. I'll kill you" he threatened.

"Like to see you try cripple" Humphrey taunted him. Whenever a person said something mean to you, you said something mean back to them. That's how society works.

They both glared at each other. Humphrey can tell he might be a big athlete guy, but still lack in cardio. If he wants to pick a fight, he shouldn't pick a fight a person who is skillful than the others.

The guy smiled.

"Tough guy aren't ya" he said looking at him. Humphrey kept glaring at him to read his action. Then he began to laugh. "I'm just messing with ya buddy." He put his hand out for a handshake. Humphrey carefully accepted. "Name's Josh. Super senior of Jasper High."

"Yeah I wouldn't say that. It's only the first day of school" said the other senior.

"Oh I will" he said getting up and play basketball with them. Humphrey decided to join with them. He stood at the three pointer line and the other senior looked at him. He catch the ball and gave it to him. Humphrey just looked at him.

"Go on" he said smiling. Humphrey nodded his head and began shooting towards the basket. "Nice form."

"Thanks" Humphrey replied to them.

* * *

Half of their day was pretty boring. Kate almost fell asleep from teacher's instruction about the rules since she already knew about it. Kate wondered how the seniors felt. It's probably a lot worse.

"Uhhh Im dead" she said laying her back against the locker before sliding down towards the ground.

"Um hey are you okay" someone asked. Kate looked up and saw a male wolf who looks like a junior or a sophomore.

"Uhh yeah I'm okay. Just bored that's all" she replied to him. The guy began to smile.

"Say, why don't you hang out with me" he asked.

"Why?"

"I just..want to know you that's all."

"Sorry but I'm not interested" she said looking away from him.

"Oh come on" he said about to put his hand on her shoulder, but someone grabbed his wrist.

"She said she's not interested." Kate and the male looked up to see Humphrey glaring into his eyes.

"Hey" he said yanking his arm away. "Don't tell me what to do freshman!"

"Oh but you should respect one of them."

"Bull shit." He was about to send a punch, but Humphrey was quicker than that. He grabbed his fist and crank it up behind his back.

"Oooooo." Every students were watching like they're about to witness something amazing.

"Ow ow that hurt man." Humphrey put his mouth near his ear.

"You should learn when it is the right time to fight. Newbie." Humphrey let go of him and watched him walking away. He looked at Kate who stood up.

"Thanks Humphrey" she said smiling.

"No problem" Humphrey replied her back with a smile.

"How did you do that" she asked. "Like when did you know that he is going to punch you?"

"Well..." Humphrey didn't really know how is she going to react. He thought that girls don't really like violence and all, but he notice that all of the female students in this school are into fights.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me" she suggested.

"No no Kate. It's okay. I shouldn't be keeping secrets from my best friend right" he asked. Kate smiled and nodded her head. "Well when I was young like six years old, my parents heard that there are a lot of reports of child being kidnapped. They were worried that I might be the next victim, so they took me to karate class. I've spent months, almost a year to get to black belt and when I realized that Karate class only taught you how to fight. Not like getting your body look fit in order to fight. So I quit and decided to go with my way that I think it's best."

"Wow. That's sounds great" she said.

"Since I've talked about myself. What about you?"

"Didn't I tell you one where I really want to go to the mountain?"

"Oh yeah. My bad" he said rubbing the back of his head. Kate chuckled. They both began to walk away from the hallways before going to the store. Kate bought some chips and a drink while Humphrey just grab his water bottle for lunch.

While they were walking back, Humphrey was pulled into a corner. He looked up and saw Shakey smiling at him.

"Humphrey you sly dog" he whispered.

"W-What" Humphrey asked.

"You're hanging out with the most cutest, most beautiful girl in the world. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I mean you and Mooch decided not to go to school on the first day."

"Well are you gonna asked her out" Mooch asked.

"NO NO. That is way too soon. Plus, I don't know if she likes me."

"Humphrey" Kate called out. Humphrey peeked around the corner to see Kate looking around.

"Go to her man" said Salty pushing him out of his hiding spot.

"I'm right here Kate" Humphrey chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I was wondering where you went" she said as they both walked in the building.

"They are such a great couple" Shakey shouted. Salty tapped on his shoulder before pointed into a random direction. Shakey looked where he was pointing and saw everyone looking at them strangely.

"Oh sorry" he said before they run off.

 **I am so glad that I made this story. IT BRINGS SO MUCH MEMORIES GUYS. I FUCKING LOVE IT SO DAMN MUCH. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You know, the next chapter is gonna be my date with my girl going up in the mountains. In other words, Humphrey going to the mountains with Kate. Pretty sure you guys are going to hate me how dense I am lol. Ehhh, that's the worst part about writing this story, but it's worth it becuz I want to make myself happy. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen when they go up in the mountains? I'm TheRavenMocker the special fucking man who is about to get marry in eight months. I CAN'T WAIT. Be a raven, mock the raven. SO YOU CAN VISIT MY WEDDING DAY! We'll see you guys at the next flight.**


	5. Forest Hiking

Humphrey began to open his eyes slowly. He was facing towards the window, letting the sun rays hit his eyes through the curtains. Humphrey groaned and face the other way to avoid the sun light. When he did that, Bonbon was on bed and began licking his face. Humphrey began to laugh.

"Okay Okay Bonbon" he laughed. Bonbon barked at him happily. Humphrey slowly got up form his bed and began walking out of his room and up the stairs with his dog following right behind him. He went to the front door of his house and opened it. Bonbon zoomed out and sniffed around the front yard. Humphrey sat down and watch her.

Today is the day where him and Kate are going hiking up in the mountains. Humphrey had a feeling that embarrassing things will happen on the hike. He was very nervous about this day. This feels like a date to him. Bonbon came running up to him and began licking his face. Humphrey smiled as he stood up and opened the door.

When he opened the door, he heard a familiar voice that he knew so well.

"Hey Humphrey" Kate called out. Humphrey turned around and saw Kate wearing a purple T-shirt with light red shorts that went up half of her thighs. Humphrey almost let out a gasp. Humphrey can see every detail in her body figure. Humphrey then shook his head, so he can control himself.

"H-Hey Kate" he stuttered. Kate smiled at him widely. She then run towards Humphrey and gave him a big hug. Humphrey was shocked. He hesitated for a second. He had no idea why Kate hugged him out of no where, but he decided to accepted it.

Humphrey slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and savor the moment. He wished that Kate was his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips. Kate slowly broke the embrace before she felt small paws on her thigh. She looked down and saw Bonbon barking at her happily.

"Hey Bonbon. Oh my god, you are still cute, but cuter face to face" she said softly. Humphrey sighed.

'Why did Bonbon get all the hugs while I don't' he complained. Humphrey stepped aside and let Kate in. Humphrey closed the door and Kate began to admire the inside of the house.

"Wow Humphrey. You're house is actually pretty neat."

"Uhh thanks" Humphrey replied to her. Kate sat down at the couch in the louche area next to the door. Humphrey went around the corner and grabbed some water for him and Kate. Humphrey walked back and handed the water to Kate.

"Thank you Humphrey."

"No problem Kate." He sat down right next to her. He kept glancing at her and didn't know how to start a conversation with his crush.

"So..." Humphrey looked at Kate and saw her staring at the picture on the wall. "Is that your family" she asked. On the picture, there were seven people. Five of them are girls and the other two are boys.

"Yeah. I'm the youngest one in the family and all of my sisters are out of state" said Humphrey.

"What about your parents?"

"They're at the opposite side of the state, working in a farm."

"So you live alone and make food for yourself?" Humphrey nodded his head with a smile and Kate formed a huge grin on her face. "I can't wait to eat one of your foods that you make."

"Well that comes after we go hiking." Kate's ears perked up when Humphrey said that. She completely forgot about it.

"Oh yeah. When are we going" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready" Humphrey replied to her smiling.

"Well I actually am" said Kate standing up.

"Alright let me go grab a few stuff." Humphrey walked downstairs and Kate sat down and waited for him. Humphrey grabbed a few water bottles, a bear spray, and a compass. He went upstairs and saw Kate rubbing Bonbon's belly. He smiled before fixing his voice.

"Are you ready to go" he asked. Kate looked up and nodded her head. She stood up and they both walked out of the door. Humphrey led her around the fence of his house and Kate was confused by this until she saw the forest up ahead.

"Um...Humphrey" Kate called him nervously. Humphrey stopped walking and looked back at her.

"Yes Kate" he asked.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? I mean, there is no trail and people around here."

"Oh yeah I'm sure. I created my own trail. I go up in the mountains every time so there's nothing to worried about. Plus, I got bear spray in order to protect us" Humphrey explained.

Kate sighed happily. Humphrey thought that Kate was scared because of the questions that she just asked. He unzipped his backpack, bringing out the bear spray and put it in his pocket before throwing his backpack around his shoulder.

"Kate..."

"Yes Humphrey" she asked.

"If you get scared, stay right behind me okay" he asked looking at her. Kate nodded her head and it made him smiled before walking into the depths of the forest. Humphrey decided to show her a place. A place that Humphrey would never forget.

Kate kept looking around as she walked close by Humphrey's side for protection. If Humphrey watched her what she is doing, he will die in cuteness and might change his mind. Kate looked over Humphrey's shoulder and saw some light up ahead. The light started to get brighter and brighter as they get closer to something or some place. Kate put her hand on Humphrey's shoulders and closed her eyes.

Humphrey didn't expected her to made contact with him, but he shook the shivering feeling off of him and continued walking to his destination. As they walked past the shadows, Kate opened her eyes and heard a very calm sound. She looked up and saw a water fall. Kate widened her smile before bringing her phone out and started to take pictures. Humphrey smiled and began to watch her doing it.

'Kate look soo freaking beautiful!'

"Humphrey?" Humphrey shook his head and looked at Kate who was staring at him. "Are you okay? You've been staring at me for several minutes." Humphrey started to blushed before looking away.

"N-Nothing Nothing" Humphrey stuttered a bit. Kate smiled before walking up to him.

"Oh come on. Tell me" Kate pleaded. Humphrey watched her face getting closer to his before closing his eyes.

"I'm good Kate."

"Oh I know you're aren't. Your face is so red to be honest." It only made his face redder than ever. He decided to tell her the reason why he was staring at her.

"Okay I'll tell you" he said and Kate backed up. Humphrey looked at her and gulped. "It's...It's because you are b-b-beau..."

"It's because I'm what" Kate asked waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"You're beautiful" Humphrey said it quickly, but Kate heard it. She began to blushed before looking down.

"T-Thank you Humphrey."

Throughout the entire hike was kind of...well the most awkward moment ever. They never talked to each other, but making eye contact every time. Humphrey's heart never been beating this so hard in his entire life. But it actually feels good. Good to feel love.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kate screaming and jumping on his back.

"SPIDER!" Humphrey looked down and saw a fairly big spider. "CAN WE GO BACK?! I HATE SPIDERS AND NEVER KNEW THAT THEY LIVE IN THE FOREST!"

"Alright." And with that, Humphrey walked back where they came from with Kate on his back shivering in fear. Humphrey never complained about this situation. As long as Kate enjoyed the hike and it made him happy, then it's all good.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"About" Humphrey asked.

"About the hike. I never got the chance to explore the rest of the forest. Not even got the chance to see what's it like from the mountain."

"It's okay Kate." Kate looked down and saw him smiling at her. "There's always a chance that we will." Kate smiled at him and enjoyed her moment getting carried out of the forest and to Humphrey's house.

Little did Humphrey feel or know, a mosquito landed on his right ankle and began taking his blood away without letting anyone know that in the future. Something's going to happen with Humphrey.

 **Yeah fuck that. That's the bad part about writing a real life story. Um, let's just get straight to the trailer.**

"Princess Kate is going to this school?!"

Kate walked into the classroom with a beautiful and most expensive dress that she's wearing.

 **A PRINCESS?!**

Humphrey widened his eyes.

"Whoa. She's beautiful" he said.

"Hi, my name's Kate Edwards" she said letting her hand out to Humphrey before he gladly shook it.

 **A Lovely Story**

"There's something I need to tell you Humphrey" she said.

"Tonight. Kate is going to meet up with Prince Garth." Kate widened her eyes at the big news. Humphrey looked at her as she jumped into his arms and began crying onto his chest.

"What will I do" Kate asked herself.

 **A princess fighting for her life**

"It's time that I will save Kate's life" said Humphrey getting serious.

"Humphrey...I love you."

 **Alpha and Omega: Royal Love.**

 **Actually it's more like a teaser than a trailer. Well another high school story since you guys ENJOYED IT SO DAMN MUCH! Nothing much to say other than Fight For my love is going to be the next story getting updated before Abnormal and Rogue. And try to figure out what's gonna happen to Humphrey. If you guys are expert at health, oh you will ace this. I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock dem ravens. Go up to the sky and sing "Fuck you Spring." We'll see you guys at the next flight.**


	6. First Fight

Humphrey cheerfully walked up the stairs and went to the kitchen. He began cooking some of his favorite food quickly. He didn't know what he is doing, but the feeling of him seeing Kate once again excited him.

Two days ago, they went on a hiking trip and Humphrey feels happy when she enjoyed it very much. He knows that it will stay in her memories forever. The problem is that...he doesn't know if she likes him or not. Homecoming is coming soon, even though they've already start school. He kept thinking the same question over and over again.

Humphrey sighed before began eating his food.

* * *

After Humphrey finish eating his food, he put the dishes in the sink until someone press the doorbell.

Humphrey walked towards the door and opened it, revealing a brown female wolf with brown eyes. She had beautiful curvy body, great looking boobs and her rear is perfect.

"Emma" Humphrey asked in shocked. Emma smiled.

"Hey puppy" she called his nickname. Humphrey's eye twitched when she called him that. Emma noticed it and started laughing. "It's good to see you Humphrey" she said trying to talk while laughing.

Humphrey rolled his eyes. Emma Holster. Humphrey's childhood best friend since sixth grade. Emma was the first girl that gave him that nickname.

"Well I'm not that short anymore" he said to her smiling. Emma looked up and down before smiling.

"You do have friends that are taller than you." Humphrey sighed. He completely forgot. The reason why she gave him that nickname is because he have friends that are taller than him since elementary school.

"So how have you been" he asked.

"Great, but a whole a lot better when I get to see my best friend standing here" she replied. Humphrey smiled before he saw Kate walking around the corner. He widened his eyes and did not know what to do, but stand there and stared at her. Emma tilted her head in confusion before looking at the direction that he was looking at.

"Hey Humphrey" Kate beamed before walking up to him.

"Uhh hey Kate" he greeted her nervously. Kate looked at Emma who was staring at her beauty.

"Who's this" she asked.

"Name's Emma" she said pulling her hand out for a handshake and Kate gladly accepted it. "Humphrey's childhood best friend. I met him since sixth grade."

"Nice. What was he back then" Kate asked curiously. Humphrey let out a hollow gasps before standing between Emma and Kate.

"Uhhh nothing. I was just a good kid reading a book and acting like a nerd" he said trying to protect his childhood past. Emma smiled before pushing Humphrey out of the way.

"Well he is a weird kid" Humphrey's eyes started to swirl. He can feel his head started to explode in any seconds. "But he is a good kid trying to make us laugh. I enjoy that."

"My brain hurts so bad" said Humphrey holding his head. "Let's get to school." And with that, he walked past them while Kate and Emma followed him.

* * *

The day was so boring. The only fun thing that Humphrey has is gym classes. Lucky for the upperclassmen, freshmen have study hall and had to stay in there and not go anywhere.

For Kate, she is officially the hottest girl in the school. Getting hit by guys left and right. Emma was texting Humphrey about it and he was getting annoyed. Lucky for him, Kate doesn't view him as the others who completely go after the person just by their looks at first sight. Every High school is weird. This school is filled with jocks, sometimes sluts, weebs, nerds, and the others are just ordinary students.

The bell began to ring and Kate sighed in relief. She walked out of the classroom as fast as she can. While she was walking, she felt someone tapped her shoulder. It was Emma.

"Hey Kate" she greeted her.

"Hey Emma" Kate greeted back.

"Why are you in a rush" Emma asked.

"Well I don't want to get surrounded by guys so."

Emma sighed before smiling.

"It happened sometimes. Guys go after beautiful looking girls. It happened to me at middle school."

"Really?" Emma nodded her head.

"It's annoying trust me." While they were walking, they bumped into someone bigger and taller than them. It knocked Kate down and Emma helped her up. They looked to see who it is and it was big blond male wolf with blue eyes. He smiled.

"Hey girls. Wanna hang out" he asked. Emma and Kate both looked each other before looking at him.

"Uhhh no we're good" Kate responded.

"Oh come on. Give it a try. I'm handsome, strong and really, really nice."

"Oookay then but we're not interested so...sorry" said Kate trying to walk away with Emma. The male grabbed Kate's wrist and Kate looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Give me one more chance please" he begged. Kate was about to slapped him until a grey arm was right in her sight, separating Kate and the male. Kate realized who it is.

"Humphrey" Kate called out in relief.

"Hey Kate" Humphrey greeted her back. The male began to growled.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing? You ruined my moment that I'm trying to do" he said. Humphrey turned around and looked at him.

"What's your name buddy" Humphrey asked.

"Jay."

"Alright Jay. Can you leave these girls alone? They've been asking you not to bother them and yet you still continue to do it so" Humphrey explained in a kind way.

Jay wanted to laugh so bad and he did.

"You act exactly like a police officer" he laughed.

"And what's seems the problem about it? My focus is on you. Wanting to know why you can't leave these girls alone. Desperate of trying to get someone to like you or what." When he said that, everyone was crying out in surprise. Humphrey smiled. This was the first time he ever thought that he could roast someone based on everyone's excitement.

Jay started to get frustrated.

"Oh yeah. What if you're just telling me that so you can be alone with those girls? What are you? A player" he asked. Everyone went awe by this argument. Humphrey smiled.

"Well I'm protecting my friends aren't I? I don't want to be an asshole like you who is desperate for a girlfriend anyways. Beside, i don't brag about my looks and my personality." Everyone went wild, more louder than the last one. Most of the boys just hold on to each other while screaming. They act like the basketball players who sit on the bench while watching their team mate doing some epic moments.

Jay was pissed. He couldn't hold his anger and decided to send the first punch to Humphrey's chest. Humphrey grunted as he was knocked down to the ground. He laughed.

"What's wrong buddy? Scared that you don't want your secret to be revealed" Humphrey asked. Jay roared in anger. He extended his arm back along with his body, preparing to send a strong punch. Kate can't bear to watch this. She launched forward and wrapped her arms around Jay's extended arm. Jay didn't even bothered her.

He launched his arm forward and it hit Humphrey right on the stomach. Humphrey grunted in pain.

Kate looked at Humphrey.

"Humphrey, you gotta fight back" she said worriedly.

"I agree with you Humphrey" said Salty joining in the conversation. Humphrey looked at them before getting picked up and throw against the locker.

"He's not...worth to fight anyways since...we're in public" Humphrey replied. Salty smacked himself in the face.

"Dude. This is not a tournament anymore. This is a real life situation. Get up and fight back. I know you can beat his ass up. Fight back." Humphrey looked at the ground. "Fight back Humphrey. Martial Art is made for a purpose." Humphrey looked at Jay who was walking up to him slowly. "Defend yourself Humphrey now."

'No, Martial Art is made for killing.' He began to glare at Jay. 'And I'll use it whenever someone broke my boundaries. But I won't use it in public since everyone's here. What do they think of me if I fight back?'

"DO IT FOR ME HUMPHREY" Kate screamed and Humphrey widened his eyes. He slowly looked at Kate who was in a verge of tears. Humphrey sighed before standing back on his feet. He put his backpack down and put a face that Salty is all familiar whenever Humphrey got into a fight.

"Here comes Hurricane Humphrey" he said smiling. Kate just looked at him.

"What" she asked.

"Just watch." Kate did and saw Humphrey standing still. Jay smiled before sending a straight punch. With in seconds, Humphrey leaned to the right. He immediately got out of Jay's sight and was standing right behind him. Jay turned around and send multiple punches. Humphrey dodged them with ease before ducking in. His arm extended back, showing the shredded muscles that he was working on. He leaned in and looked at Jay's stomach.

"This is how you punch someone, and I'll look at you as a punching bag" Humphrey whispered. And with that, a loud explosion echoed through the school. Humphrey's fist made contact to Jay's stomach with his arm launching forward. It send Jay flying towards the locker and everyone was shocked by the sheer power of it.

Humphrey began to charged at Jay and punched the locker near Jay's head. The lockers began to bent from Humphrey's impact. Jay looked at Humphrey's hand and saw the destruction of it.

"Are you done" Humphrey asked angrily. Jay replied by spitting at him. Humphrey barely dodged it before picking Jay up from the ground. Jay pushed him out of the way and send a hook punch. Humphrey grabbed it and yanked to the side and Jay screamed. They can hear Jay's bone cracking a little bit.

Humphrey forced Jay onto the ground and kneed him on his back. Jay growled and tried to shake Humphrey off of him. Humphrey put more pressure by cocking his arm upwards. Jay hissed before kicked forward. It knocked Humphrey off and Jay tried to kick him.

Humphrey smiled as he grabbed it with ease.

"You should know when to kick" he said before showing him an example. He lifted Jay's leg up, creating more room underneath him. Humphrey send a powerful low roundhouse kick to his shin. It knocked him to the ground completely. Jay send another punch and Humphrey decided to use it as a leverage.

He grabbed arm and popped it by using his forearm and slammed it against Jay's arm. Jay screamed before sending another one. Humphrey grabbed it again and popped it with his elbow before lifting him up and rapidly punching him at his lower chest. They can hear popping and cracking sounds of it. Humphrey grabbed him by the throat. He put pressure on it, making him go down on his knees.

"Are you done here" Humphrey asked again. Jay nodded his head and Humphrey shove his head to the ground. When he did that, Jay got up quickly and send a punch to Humphrey's face. Humphrey's face didn't budge as it made contact to it.

In everyone's surprises, Humphrey didn't feel any pain. They heard a bone cracked in Jay's fist and wrist before he let out a screamed. Jay felled down to the ground and was holding his arm. Humphrey walked forward and stepped on Jay's head.

"I was going easy on you" he said. "If I took it way too serious, you would be in the hospital minutes ago. Don't pick a fight with me or else you will regret it. I'm a tenth degree black belt who learned thirty martial arts and trained all by myself."

Jay gulped and it made Humphrey smiled. "Don't get yourself into trouble boy. You think you can pick a fight on everyone, but you should know that the younger generations surpasses the elders." And with that, Humphrey shove his feet on Jay's head before grabbing his backpack and walked off.

Everyone watched him in awe. This was the first fight that everyone had ever seen that looked like it came from the movies, but it was not Humphrey's first fight. Kate began to followed him to make sure he's okay.

"Oh well I guess he didn't pulled up his title" said Salty.

 **Well that was my official first fight in high school. This exactly what happened and yeah I did describe that asshole so if you guys will know what will he looked like when you walked near him. He's a fuck boy. And my title, yeah it's Hurricane Raven. Although Raven is not my real name, this was given by my teacher and other kids that I went to a karate school based on the power and the speed I have. You know what's funny. Humans can kick and punch faster than they can run. Idk what lockers are made out of, but I'm assuming the same metal as cars. Humans can bent a metal. It has to be a certain type. But yeah, enough with personal information about me and hopefully I can give out more personal info of my girl as much as I do in this chapter. But I'm not gonna put every info. This is based on of my love story that I appreciated a lot. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock dem ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	7. Affection

Humphrey closed the door right behind him. He walked down the steps and was greeted by Kate's face right in front of his. Humphrey screamed a little and Kate giggled.

"Am I scary" Kate asked. Humphrey widened his eyes as he began to straightened his posture and immediately looked at Kate in the eyes with his hood on.

"No no no no. It's just...just..."

"Just what" Kate asked smiling waiting for him to finish his sentence. Humphrey blushed and looked down at the ground. Kate wanted to whine so bad because Humphrey was blushing really hard and it's cute. Humphrey slowly looked at her in the eyes.

"It's...I-It's just that...I never had a girl's face closer to mine" he whispered. Kate perked her ears.

"Say that again" she said.

"I never had a girl's face closer to mine before" said Humphrey loud and clear. Kate blushed a little when he said that.

"i never had a boy's face closer to mine as well, but if it makes it uncomfortable for you. I can stop" Kate explained as she felt embarrassed by her own action.

"Wait no it's okay" he replied quickly. "It's okay Kate." Kate smiled a little.

"I guess we should get going" she said noticing that they've been standing there for several minutes.

"Yeah." And with that, they both start walking to school side by side. Kate glanced at Humphrey for a bit. She wasn't sure how he was feeling from yesterday after that fight. The way that he fought was unbelievable. It's like it came from an action movie. She get that he was defending her and it was really kind of him. Kate widened her eyes. She didn't even get the chance to say thank you to him. But the only thing that is stuck in her mind was Humphrey's title. Hurricane Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey" she said starting the conversation. Humphrey looked at her.

"What's up" he asked softly.

"Are you...feeling okay...after what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Kate smiled when he said that.

"Alright that's good to hear. Um..."

"You have more to say" Humphrey asked. Kate nodded her head. "Alright go for it."

"How did you get your nick name Hurricane Humphrey" Kate asked it immediately. Humphrey smiled. He had never seen a person who is so interested in his entire life.

"Well, it's because of how...good I am in a fight actually" he said lying a bit. He didn't want to say he's a monster because he can literally put someone in the hospital with no weapons.

"Oh."

"Did it scared you when I got into a fight or am I that scary" he asked nervously. Kate shook her head with a smile on her face.

"No I don't think so since you are a really nice guy and really REALLY COOL" she exclaimed. Humphrey laughed and so did Kate as they reach towards the school's front step.

* * *

It was lunch time and Humphrey walked out of his classroom. His right foot was numb all the time ever since he got to school. He was getting irritated by it. Humphrey stomped his right foot down as hard as he can, and then the numbing stop.

Humphrey sighed in relief and began walking down the hallway. He didn't even notice that Kate was behind him all along. She had a huge cheeky smile on her face. She sneaked up to Humphrey before jumping on his back.

"HUMPHREY" she yelled with happiness. Humphrey screamed for a bit before blushing as he felt Kate's breasts pressing against his back.

"Uhhhhh Kate" he asked nervously.

"Yes Humphrey" she asked happily. Humphrey wasn't sure how he supposed to put it. Never in his life he had experienced with a girl's one of their private parts touching his body. He was about to say something to Kate, but there are two female wolves led by Emma saved him from embarrassing himself and Kate. One of the girls had curve perfect body with decent sized breasts. She was about five six and have black fur with orange eyes and highlights on her mane. The other one was short about five foot two. She had a curvy body with big breasts, amber fur with brown eyes.

"Hey Humphrey" Emma greeted him.

"Oh hey Emma" he said as Kate got off of him. "What's up?" Emma nervously smiled at him before slowly looking at the girls.

"Well these girls-"

"Hi I'm Angelia" said the girl with black fur pulling her hand out. Humphrey nervously shook her hand and then the other girl also pulled her hand out.

"I'm Jenna" she said smiling and winking at him. Humphrey shook her hand as well and was very confused how he got into this situation. Angelia and Jenna took a stepped back.

"Show us some moves Humphrey. The Karate moves" said Angelia. Humphrey widened his eyes. He was very surprised by this because he was never asked by people about showing them some moves.

"Sure" he said accepting it. The girls smiled and they made some spaces for him. Kate was actually interested to see what he can do. Humphrey took a step and did a tornado kick.

"Whoa" said Jenna and Angelia in a unison.

"Do more" Jenna requested. Humphrey nodded his head with a smile on his face. 720 kick, corkscrew kick, Hurricane kick, Feilong roundhouse. Humphrey didn't really want to show it off. Besides, kicks are the only fancy way, and there are no fancy punches either, except one inch punch.

"Hey Jenna, I got all that on video" said Angelia.

"Me too" Jenna gasped. "This is gonna be exciting. I'm going to post this on Facebook."

Humphrey giggled nervously and watched them as they walked past him. Angelia looked at him seductively before touching Humphrey's butt with her finger tips. Humphrey almost squealed. He slowly looked at her before backing away. Kate saw everything. Not the kicks, but the fact that she saw Angelia's action. Kate walked up to Humphrey and he bumped into her.

"Is she a slut or what" Kate asked Humphrey. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders and so did Emma. Kate pouted.

"Anyway, how do you know these girls Emma" Humphrey asked.

"They went to our middle school remember" she replied and Humphrey shook his head. Emma then smiled. She elbowed Humphrey on his arm softly. "You're gonna be popular. You know that right."

"Uhh yeah cause I know everyone in this school love to see a fight." Emma giggled. Kate sighed and walked close to Humphrey. Kate didn't like the fact that Humphrey will be popular. If he is, then that means his attention will be taken away.

* * *

School is finally over and kids in the school complex came running out of the building. Kate sighed and look up to the sky as the thunder rumbled. She didn't bring anything to keep herself warm.

"Ready to go" Humphrey asked. Kate looked behind her and nodded her head. They both began walking towards down the path and around the hillside. The sky rumbled again and the rain began pouring down. Kate used her backpack and covered her head. Humphrey noticed her shivering underneath her backpack. He unzipped his sweater and began putting it on Kate's shoulder.

Kate looked up at his eyes and he gave her a smile. Kate smiled back before putting it on.

"Aren't you cold" Kate asked looking at him. Humphrey shook his head.

"Nope. I'm immune to the cold" he said. Kate was amazed by it.

"How?"

"Let's just say it's martial arts" he giggled. Kate giggled along with him.

"Ow" he said as he stopped walking. Kate looked back and saw that he was looking at his right foot.

"What's wrong Humphrey" Kate asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I just felt a sharp pain in my foot, but I'm fine for now." Kate looked at his foot and wasn't so sure about it. "It's numb alright, but most of all I'm okay." Kate smiled and they continued walking towards their home. Humphrey still didn't know what happened to his foot. A flesh eating monster is making his foot rotten in the inside.

 **You know, I can't wait to get to the lemon part lol. Cause I fucking enjoy my first time with my girl very much lol. I hope this love story makes your inside gooey and all that kind of stuff. Yeah I can't wait for this story to be finish. Anyways, next month. I won't be updating my stories as much because I gotta find a place for my wedding. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock dem ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	8. The Symptoms

Terrible sleep, Terrible night, TERRIBLE LIFE. Humphrey couldn't sleep at all.

His feet was throbbing really badly. Every time when he plants his feet down, it stings and Humphrey almost lost his balance. He also felt a little bit dizzy, but still he had to go to school. He didn't know why it was throbbing in pain, but he had to fight back. And with that, he stood up and plant his foot down. He started walking for a little bit.

'I'll get used to it at some time' he said in his mind. BonBon barked and Humphrey whistled at her. She jumped off the bed and ran upstairs while Humphrey followed her.

He walked up the stairs slowly as possible, but the pain is unbearable. It feels like needles piercing through the bones. Every step he took gets worse and worse. Eventually, he made it to the top and was slowly walking towards the door. As he reached for the door knob, he soon came to a conclusion where he decided to take a day off from school.

He brought his phone out and began to call his mother. He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. But nothing happened. Humphrey sighed, and then dialing her phone number again. He waited and waited, until someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mom..."

"Hey Humphrey, how was school" she asked him.

"It...was good" Humphrey replied to her weakly. Humphrey almost lost his balance. His foot was getting a lot worse, and BonBon was scratching the door.

"Humphrey, are you okay" she asked him, knowing that he didn't sound good.

"No, can you...call the school" he said leaning against the door.

"Are you sick or something?"

"No, there's something wrong with my right foot, and I don't feel too good at all." He heard her yelling his dad's name out in the background. Humphrey slowly sliding down and began resting his back against the door.

"Alright, I'll call the school." And with that, she ended the call. Humphrey sighed and grabbed the door knob above his head. He pushed himself off the ground with all the strength that he has before opening the door. His dog ran out of the house and ran to the sidewalk. She looked to her right and began wagging her tail.

"Hi BonBon" Kate squealed in excitement. BonBon happily ran to her and tried jumping up to her arms, so she can lick all over her face. Kate giggled and looked at Humphrey. Humphrey smiled a little and decided to walk towards her.

When he planted his right foot, he immediately fell onto the ground. Kate gasped and ran after him.

"Humphrey are you okay" she asked worriedly. She saw Humphrey hitting his right leg and Kate stopped him from doing that by grabbing his arm. "Humphrey's what's wrong?" Humphrey slowly looked at Kate and tried to form a smile on his face.

"Ehhh it's just my leg" he replied to her. Kate went over to check on Humphrey's leg and saw nothing.

"I'll get you inside" she said. Humphrey nodded his head, and she helped him up. Kate wrapped her left arm around his waist and Humphrey nervously put his arm on her shoulder. The pain on Humphrey's foot started to ease in and was replaced that he is familiar with. His foot started to get numb and he feels like he is getting weaker.

Kate opened the door, letting BonBon go first and she ran downstairs. Kate walked over to the living room and sat Humphrey down on the couch. She grabbed Humphrey's right leg, and he winced.

"Oh sorry" she said slowly dropping his leg.

"No Kate it's okay" he replied painfully. Kate let out a sigh of relief before looking at Humphrey's face. His face was pale. He was sweating like crazy and the first thing that Kate knew is to put an ice pack on Humphrey's leg.

"Humphrey, do you have an ice pack? Cause I wanna put it on your leg and see if that helps." Humphrey pointed to the right, and Kate looked behind her. He was pointing at the kitchen.

"Oh thanks" she said, and Humphrey nodded his head as a response. He watched Kate got up on her feet and began walking towards the kitchen. He also got a glimpse of her hips swaying side to side. Humphrey blushed and looked away before she can even notice him staring at her. Kate opened the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice cubes. She looked through the cabinets and grabbed a zip-lock bag.

Humphrey looked at her and she smiled at him before walking towards him. Humphrey slowly left his leg up and she put it on his right ankle.

"There that should do it" she said. Humphrey didn't feel anything. No cold, but just numbness. Before he know it, he began to feel dizzy.

"Kate, I don't think it's working" he said quietly.

"What" she asked.

"I said I don't think it's working" Humphrey said it again. Kate titled her head. She brought out her phone and began dialing 911.

"I'll call the ambulance" she said worriedly. Humphrey looked at his crush. His eyelids slowly started to cover his eyes, and with that. He was knocked out. Kate gasped and tried to slap Humphrey's cheek lightly.

"Humphrey. Humphrey" she called out his name. Tears started to appear underneath her eyes, and she was about to panic until someone answered her call.

"Nine one one, what's your location and emergency?"

"No time for that. Just...Just traced the call. My friend right here is unconscious. Please hurry" she said quickly.

"Okay calm down. We'll get an Ambulance at your house as soon as possible."

"Oh thank you thank you." Kate ended the call and decided to call her parents. She looked at Humphrey worriedly. "You'll be okay Humphrey. They're on their way."

 **Why did I write down what it feels like? In all honestly, it does feel like needles going through my bones. I know my wife is going to ignore this chapter, and she hated it so much. I feel bad for just leaving her there when it happened to me. But this is not my most uhh painful experience I've ever had, but it's definitely the most uncomfortable experience though. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	9. Nightmare Combo

Kate stood outside of the Emergency Room Corridor. Her pupils are small, and she was shaking her hands with her phone in it. When the ambulance arrived, they had check everywhere on his body that causes his ankle to be in pain. Nothing seem to be showing up on his body. They assumed that it was in side of him, and Kate feared the worst.

They took him to the hospital, and Kate had to go with him to make sure he was okay. Kate talked to his parents about her absent, and they agreed to call her in for school.

Kate began to thought of everything that could possibly happened to him or his foot. She's scared what is about to happen to him. There might be a chance that his foot will be replaced with a prosthetic.

Then, a surgeon came out of the ER Corridor. Kate doubt it was him doing the surgery on Humphrey. There are so many patients in the ER Corridor, and she knows it was not a chance to be him.

But she was wrong. The surgeon looked at her and approached her.

"Are you the one that called for help" he asked and Kate nodded her head. "Alright, so your friend is in stable for now. He's just unconscious for now."

"What about his foot? What caused him to go in such pain" Kate asked him. On second thought, she regret saying that.

"He has malaria and Necrotizing fasciitis; other known as Flesh Eating Bacteria.." Kate widened her eyes and almost fell onto the ground. Malaria, a parasite that came from a mosquito, and Flesh Eating Bacteria that can tear flesh like its nothing. Nightmare Combo. Kate gasped when she knew what caused this. Mosquito.

An animal that can kill anyone with unknown diseases that haven't been discovered.

"He's lucky that he made it though. If he didn't know about it, there will be a chance that he will lose his foot, and if the Malaria continued on in his body. Reproducing, getting bigger and eating his body. There will be a chance that he won't survive to an unknown disease that they cause."

Kate closed her eyes and wanted to get away from everything that she just heard.

She took a couple deep breaths before opening her eyes.

"Is it okay if I go see him" she asked him.

"Yes. You may. He's on the second room on the right when you turn around the corner." Kate smiled a little and entered the corridor. The emergency room is something that Kate didn't want to be in. She kept her eyes onto the floor to avoid looking in the rooms of patients with a painful conditions that can cause death.

She saw the corner, and immediately sped up her pace to Humphrey's room with her eyes closed. She slowly raise her head up and opened her eyes a little.

There was Humphrey laying peacefully on the bed. His right ankle is wrapped around with bandages, and he was hooked up to a monitor and blood bag. Kate slowly walked up, and sat down right next to him.

She looked at his face, and then slowly look at his slightly swollen foot. It has no color at all, and Kate wanted to know how did they get rid of it. She looked outside of the door and saw a nurse walked past by.

"Excuse me" she called out. The nurse stopped and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Kate slowly shuffled her feet around. She felt two sides pulling her apart, and she decided to go for one.

"How did you guys get rid of Flesh eating bacteria and Malaria that Humphrey has" she asked her.

"Oh him." Kate nodded her head, and she grabbed both of her hands tightly. "We stopped Humphrey from bleeding out and cut his ankle open up, so we can get rid of the blood in his foot. It's a little bit risky, but that's the most effective option to get rid of parasites." Kate almost faint. She felt a little dizzy, and this is the second time that she regretted today.

"Are you okay mam" she asked her. Kate slowly nodded her head, and the nurse decided to leave her alone. Kate slowly looked at Humphrey's face, and began holding his hand. She realized what she was doing, so she pulled her hand back with blushing cheeks.

She set her hand down on her laps, and continue staring at his face...without knowing that her feelings is not a crush anymore, but stronger than that...Love.

 **Short chapter because I don't want to upset my baby when she reads this chapter so. There's gonna be a major time skip. Yeah, I hate Parasites and I want to kill them. Every single one of them. Next story update will be Five Alphas, One Omega. And then, Fight For Our Love. Long way to go, but we have time. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	10. The Information

Kate continued to stared at Humphrey's face. It's been almost a few hours since she arrived, and heard that the doctors will come by and sent him to a peaceful quiet room away from the ER. She felt happy that Humphrey will rest in a quiet room.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, so she pulled out and saw that it was Emma texting her.

'Kate, where are you' she texted him.

'I'm at the hospital with Humphrey' Kate texted him back. Kate knew this will shocked her.

'What happened.'

'Humphrey had a disease and a parasite in him. He wasn't really feeling well for the past couple of days, and when I went to his house and talked to him. He passed out.' After she texted her, she waited for good thirty minutes for her to respond. Kate was about to pull out her phone until the doctors entered the room. Kate stood up, and watched them pulling Humphrey's bed and out of the room.

Kate smiled and followed them right behind them as they hook him up again, and left the room. Kate pulled up a chair and sat right next to him. She then heard a knock at the door, so she turned around and there at the door is Emma.

"Oh hey Emma" Kate greeted her.

"Hey Kate" she replied with a smile. She then walked towards her, and sat down. "How is he?"

"He's sleeping peacefully. Nothing bad happens to be honest, but at least he feels better for now" Kate replied.

"Yeah because he has wet dreams" she teased, and they both giggled. They stayed there for good several minutes silently, checking on their social media, or just watching videos.

Emma slowly looked at Emma before looking back at Humphrey. She began to smile when she saw something in her mind that made her heart melt. Humphrey and Kate.

Back then when she got back, she can easily tell Humphrey was in love with Kate. It clearly didn't show any signs that Humphrey has a crush, but it did prove that he is madly in love.

"Hey Kate" she called out.

"What's up?"

"Did you know that Humphrey is in love with you" she said, and Kate widened her eyes. She dropped her phone, but quickly reacted to it and grabbed it tightly.

"Uhhh no why. I mean I'm pretty sure he is not because he uhhh...um..." Emma smiled and laughed softly.

"What's so funny" Kate pouted. Emma looked at her.

"You. Why are you acting so nervous anyway hmmm" she asked with a teasing manner. Kate started to blushed and looked down on her phone. "Come on Kate. What are you thinking right now?"

Kate closed her eyes tightly, and began to inhale.

"I am nervous because I have a crush on him" she admitted it quickly, hoping that she didn't hear anything. Emma smiled widely.

"Ahh. Well I can tell you ton of things about him anyway" she said grinning her face off. Kate grabbed her shoulders and yanked her close to her face.

"Tell me" Kate exclaimed. Emma giggled and Kate realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry about that."

"No need to apologize Kate." Kate leaned back, and waited for Emma to tell everything that she needed. "Humphrey is a great guy. He's...very smart. Like hella smart to get straight A's ever since kindergarten. He's very helpful, and very kind. He has a big dream. Big dream to become a Marine Biologist-"

"And he's very cute and he's even cuter when he's nervous" said Kate dreamily. Emma stared at her before laughing softly. Kate blushed and looked away from Emma.

"You know. If you want to get closer to him, you can you know...show that you like him" she said smiling.

"How am I supposed to do that" Kate asked her.

"Hang out with him everyday, hug him, or kiss him on the cheek...and right now is the perfect opportunity for you being all alone because he will wake up soon, and you sitting here with your hands in his. He will be pleased that you show how much you care about him" Emma explained.

"Well thanks I-wait, you're leaving" Kate asked when she heard that she is going to be alone. Emma nodded her head, and with in a flash. She left the room. Kate blushed hard, and looked at Humphrey.

"Here goes nothing" she inhaled, and grabbed Humphrey's hand with hers.

 **Short chapter and I was about to add more into it, but I have no time because of college stuff. Especially when I'm going on a trip with an actual marine biologist, and this is going to be my first time sleeping INSIDE A BOAT! The bad part is that I'm leaving my wife behind because she has to stay and take care of my dog and the house. With that being said or speaking of marine biologist, here's a trailer of a new story.**

"Deploy the anchor" he yelled.

"It's too late" yelled one of the sailor. The ship crashed against a huge rock, and a gray wolf flew out and hit his head against the rock.

"Kill those mermaids!" The gray wolf watches his fellow comrades fighting off the mermaids, and then he closes his eyes. The sun rays hit his face, and he opened his blue eyes. He looked around and saw many dead bodies. He was about to get up until he heard splashing. He stood up and saw a mermaid stuck underneath one of the pieces of the ship.

He removed it, and the mermaid escape, but he stabbed her tail with his sword. The mermaid emerged, and the gray wolf widened his eyes to see a beautiful tan wolf.

"Please don't kill me" she whimpered. The gray wolf slowly pulled his sword out of her tail and stared at her in awe.

"What's your name" he asked.

"Kate, how about yours?"

"Humphrey."

 **A forbidden love**

"You need to marry Garth in order to unite the pods" said Winston.

"Wait, you're telling me that you're a princess" Humphrey asked and Kate nodded her head with a smile.

"I can't walk Humphrey" she yelled, and Humphrey carried her to the depths of the forest.

"Why did you run away? A princess shouldn't be hunting by now" he said.

"It's because I want to run away from the pod. It's because...I love you."

"That human wolf don't deserve you. I do" said Garth.

"KATE" Humphrey shouted from a ship.

"HUMPHREY!"

 **Mermaid and the Wolf**

 **I don't know if I consider this a weird story to mix a anthro wolf and a mermaid, BUT WHO CARES. ALL MEN WANTED TO SEE A MERMAID! Cause they're beautiful XD. That's just me being horny. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock them ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	11. Awaken

Humphrey felt something grasping his hand. It felt so soft. So gentle. His entire body is aching and very tired. He wanted to see what's going on around him. He wanted to see who is holding his hand. Could it be Kate? No, it could be his mom or one of his older sisters. He tried to open his eyes with all of his strength, and he did.

His vision is blurry at first before it started to make things clear for him to see. The first thing he saw was sunlight shining the room, reflecting the TV screen.

He blinked a few times before looking around. He noticed that he was hooked up to some wires or tubes and his right foot is little bit up in the air. He move a little bit to try and get a better look on his leg, and saw that it was resting on a pillow.

Humphrey then saw something familiar on the corner of his eyes. He looked and widened his eyes. It was Kate who was holding his hand, sleeping on the side of his bed.

Her hands were fully wrapped around his hand, and she was resting her head on it. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. Humphrey continue to look around and looked at Kate again.

He decided to wake her up, so she can know that he's awake. He move his hand that she was resting on a little bit, but it didn't wake her up. He move his hand again, and she started to stir around.

Humphrey smiled when she opened her eyes. Kate yawned and started looking around. She then met eye contact with Humphrey, and widened her eyes.

"H-Humphrey" she asked in shocked.

Humphrey widened his smile.

"Hey Kate. It's good to see you again" he replied happily. Kate gasped and she slowly stood up and hugged Humphrey slowly. Humphrey blushed and hugged her back.

She smelled so good. Humphrey had never been this close to her. He can actually feel her curves on her body, and it kind of give him a boner a little bit. But what makes it worse is that he can feel her nipples on his chest.

Humphrey close his eyes, and tried to think of something else. He doesn't want her to think that he's a perv. It wasn't his fault that she is freaking beautiful.

They stay in that position for a while until Kate broke the embrace. She looked Humphrey in the eyes, but notice that his face is all red.

"What's wrong Humphrey" she asked. Humphrey didn't respond. He was too embarrassed and shy how close Kate was. Kate was still confused until she realized that she hugged Humphrey, almost like they were a couple. Kate blushed and she looked away from him, understanding what Humphrey's going through.

She took a few step back to make more rooms between her and Humphrey.

If anyone walks in and sees them blushing, they will die in embarrassment.

It took several minutes to calm them down, and they did. Right now, they're in a middle watching a TV show. Humphrey slowly looked at Kate's hand, and she never pulled it away. Humphrey liked it. It even made Humphrey forget the pain he had back then.

Then, there was a knock on the door. The doctor opened the door and smiled.

"Well well well. Looks who is awake" he said chuckling.

"Morning sir. How are you" Humphrey asked.

"I'm doing great. How about you? You look like you went through hell when you first came here."

"Oh yeah that" Humphrey chuckled. "It seems that I'm fine for now. I think I'm okay."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Today is the day where you will get out of the hospital" he informed.

"But...I was just here for a few days" he said.

"I know. But your older sister is here to pick you up. Besides, a surgery from that will only make you stay for a few days. You're strong enough to use crutches." Humphrey nodded his head, and waited for the doctors to come back with the crutches. Kate looked at his clothes and he was still in his hospital gown.

"So how are we gonna get you change" she asked curiously. Humphrey looked down and shrugged his shoulders. They waited for the doctor to come back with the crutches and he did.

"Hey sir, is it okay if I change back to my clothes" he asked.

"Oh yeah sure. Speaking of that, I forgot to get something for you that is really important. Why don't you ask your girlfriend to help you put your clothes back on..." and with that, he left the room, leaving Kate and Humphrey blushing heavily.

"So uh...Kate, do you mind about that" he asked. Kate slowly nodded her head, and she stood up to grab the crutches for Humphrey.

After that, they start heading to the bathroom, and Kate grabbed Humphrey's clothes off the shelf. Kate closed the door and gulped. She had never ever had thoughts about putting clothes on a boy. Humphrey set the crutches aside and hold onto the bars. Kate carefully stripped his gown off, and quickly grabbed Humphrey's shirt.

She started to put it on him, and carefully pulled his pants through his legs and up to his hips. Humphrey gulped when she entered the danger zone. He tried to calm himself, and Kate finished pulling his pants up.

She stood up, and Humphrey grab the crutches and walked out of the room with both of them blushing their face off.

As soon as they turn around the corner, they were greeted by a gray female wolf. It was Humphrey's sister, Heather. She ran up to him, and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Humphrey are you okay" she asked.

"I'm fine Heather" he replied. Heather broke the hug, and looked at Kate.

"Who's this?"

"Oh this is Kate. She's my best friend" he said looking at her smiling. Kate widened her eyes before smiling back at him. Kate was really touched what he said. Her being his best friend is probably the best one she ever heard of. Even though she thought that Humphrey is cute, this could be a chance to get to know him better.

"Ohhh, well why you two have red faces? Doing something naughty in the bathroom" she teased. Humphrey and Kate blushed heavily again, and they both shook their head rapidly.

Heather giggled, and they both walked out of the hospital. Kate stood right be side Humphrey just in case if he falls. Humphrey smiled to see that Kate was inches away from getting close to him.

He kind of like it. Actually, he loves it a lot. Kate really showed her kindness and care for him.

If Kate was in the same position, he will do the same thing for her. Except putting clothes on cause he didn't want her to overreact or hate on him. Starting a friendship with your crush is a great start for chasing your dream girl.

And Humphrey loved what he was doing to make progress with her.

 **Short but worth it. There's gonna be a HUGE time skip after this. I wanna make freshman year to go fast and put in important events that really affected me and my wife. I really dont want this story to be all about chasing your dream lover. I really want this story to focus on how me and my wife got into a relationship, and then get to the actual meaning of the title. If you guys get that part. So yeah, huge time skip in freshman year, probably gonna end Freshman year at chapter 16 or 18, and then we will get to the Senior year. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	12. Finally Recovered

After 4 weeks from surgery, Humphrey felt a lot better. The only worst part after that is the numbness on his foot. It always stings every time when he is not making contact on the ground, and kept planting his foot flat, especially when he was sleeping.

During that morning, Humphrey kept looking at the ground on his way to school; watching his right foot. He noticed that he was walking slowly than his normal speed, and he feels like he is wobbling like a penguin. What he didn't noticed is that Kate was right behind him. She had a huge smile to see him not in his crutches anymore, and finally walking on his own.

"Humphrey" she called out.

Humphrey slowly turned out only to set his eyes on the most beautiful being in the world. Kate. She was wearing light pink shirt, and blue jeans. Humphrey stared at her legs. Those jeans that she is wearing really show him how perfect her legs are. Humphrey continue to stare at them in awe until she is getting closer.

Humphrey blinked his eyes several times before staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Sooo how's your morning" she asked him smiling.

"It...It went great" he replied dreamily.

"Really?! I was expecting you to say weird considering that your foot is fully healed" she said still smiling. Humphrey didn't say anything. He kept staring at Kate and he didn't even realized that he was acting like a creeper.

"Uhhh Humphrey? Humphrey?" Humphrey blinked his eyes couple times and looked at Kate. "Um...are you awake cause...you kind of staring at me the whole time" she said blushing.

Humphrey widened his eyes about his actions.

"Oh I'm sorry Kate. It's just...It's just that" he glances at Kate one more time before looking down at the ground.

"It's just what" Kate asked walking a little bit closer. Humphrey stood up straight, and rub the back of his neck.

"Well...it's kind of hard to tell you and embarrassing at the same time but..." Humphrey looked back at Kate one more time, and the sun light shines her hair, making her look more beautiful than ever. "Well...you look beautiful today" he said smiling, but in his head; he was smacking himself on the forehead thinking how stupid he is. He should've have said it better.

"Thank you Humphrey. How kind of you" she said smiling, making him look up.

"No I really mean it Kate. You are gorgeous. There's no words that can't describe you how beautiful you are."

"Like what" Kate asked smiling widely.

"Well...I don't know"

"Like I'm hot" she asked teasing him.

"Ye-wait what" Humphrey shouted loudly with blushing cheeks. He couldn't believe that he almost said yes to that. Kate started laughing and walked right in front of him before turning around with a huge grin on her face.

"You should see the look on your face" Kate giggled. "Come on, let's get to school before class starts."

Humphrey stared at her as she walks down the path. He smiled before running after her.

* * *

When they arrived, Humphrey stared at Kate as she went to her first period class. He can't help it but stare at her. Deep down inside him, he really want him to be her boyfriend. It has been a big dream for him ever since she came to this school. He watched her about to enter her class before she looked back at him. Humphrey gasped and hid his face behind a person's locker.

Kate giggled at Humphrey's reaction before finally entered her class. Humphrey peaked his head around the corner and smiled dreamily.

"Are you staring at your cutie over there"a voice whispering in his ear softly. Humphrey screamed like a girl and quickly turned around to see Emma laughing her ass off.

"Emma, you know I don't like your sneak attack" he said holding his chest tightly.

"Well you're the first one who did it in 6th grade" she said smiling widely. Humphrey couldn't deny that. He did it to Emma by sneaking up right behind her and scared the life out of her.

"Well I can't disagree with that" he said smiling a little. Emma opened up the locker right next to Humphrey before she started to smile creepily.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you staring at your cutie?"

Humphrey widened his eyes and shook his head rapidly. Emma widened her smile and pulled her phone up, showing him a picture of him staring at Kate. Humphrey drop his jaws and tried to grab her phone, but she put it against her chest and looked at him in his eyes.

"You're madly in love with her Humphrey, and you know how much I love romance, sooooo why don't you ask her out for homecoming" she suggested. Humphrey totally forgot about homecoming. How the hell is he going to ask her out for homecoming?!

"I don't know Emma..." he said nervously.

"Oh come on Humphrey. Don't you wanna see her in a beautiful dress and dance for you? Or even better, a lap dance" Emma giggled. Humphrey started to blush and he felt like he held his breath for a minute.

"Emma what are you thinking' he asked her almost shouting at her. Emma just laughed her ass off again and walked to class.

* * *

During 4th period, Humphrey heard a lot of people talking about homecoming. Most likely girls. Then, a male student came into the classroom with a homecoming poster and shows it at a specific girl that was a few desk in front of Humphrey.

"Homecoming" she asked. The boy chuckled.

"Do you have anyone you wanna go with" he asked.

"Hmmm no, but it's gotta be a perfect one" she said dreamily. Then, the girls laughed right behind her.

"You will never find someone perfect" she argued back.

"Hey some people get lucky. You'll never know." When she said that, it made the boy holding the poster widen his sparkling eyes for hope. Humphrey sighed and began to whisper himself.

"Easy for you to say." He looked at the homecoming poster that was hanging at the front door. He spent most of his years training in martial arts because his parents needed him to protect himself in every situation, but he had never had the chance to know about dating or girls. Worst of all, if he actually asked Kate to homecoming and dance with her; how the hell will he dance.

Humphrey looked at his right foot and move it a little to see how it feels. He sighed before looking back at the poster. Then, he saw Kate entering the classroom, making Humphrey going into a love trance.

Kate looked at him and smiled, making him smiled back.

"Humphrey" she said calling his name, but he didn't answer her. Kate sighed and started giggling girlishly. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly. Humphrey shook his head and blinked his eyes several times.

"Here we go again Humphrey. You staring at me as usual" she giggled. Humphrey gasped and blocked her view by putting a book between him and her. Kate giggled and sat down right beside him. She put her hand on his shoulder, making Humphrey looked up to her.

"It's okay if you're staring at me. You know...sometimes I stare at you behind your back" she said blushing. Humphrey was surprised. She...was staring at him the whole...time he didn't even notice it. It made Humphrey smile knowing that they're even. The bell started to ring, and the teacher started to begin his instructions. Humphrey had a huge smile on his face the whole time, and he is looking forward to ask Kate out to homecoming.

Kate glanced at him and giggled when she saw his smile. It made her heart beat faster when she stared at him. She looked away from him and touched her chest. She smiled before focusing on her lesson.

 **IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME THAT I WRITE MY STORY. AHHHHHHH! Good...really good memories. Anyways, I want you guys to check out Call of the Wild. That story will have tons of meaning and I don't want to state it specifically. Something that not many people realized, so check it out. If you don't, you guys will regret it. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


End file.
